1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game apparatus for opposing teams of two or more players and more particularly to a physical activity game wherein contesting teams of players are pitted against one another in a game involving physical coordination and skill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,275 dated Nov. 25, 1969 is directed toward a game wherein opposing teams of players engage in a physically active contest.
The players encircle themselves with waist, belt or loop forming elements which are interconnected together by a tension cord and on a starting signal, the players of each team attempt to rapidly free themselves from the restrictive loop elements before the players on the opposing team can do so. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,035, issued May 3, 1977, a game apparatus is provided wherein an adjustable waist belt is secured on a person and a flexible cord and ball are attached to the belt. Movement of the person's body at the waist causes the ball to rebound back and forth toward and away from the body, thus providing physical exercise.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game apparatus for opposing teams of two or more players which requires physical activity, skill and coordination and which is competitive in nature.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game of the character described which includes a randomly chosen element of chance as a factor in playing the game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game apparatus which is relatively simple and economical, and which promotes physical activity and body contact by the players.